


Words of Encouragement

by fics_galore (orphan_account)



Category: Andi Mack (TV), Diary of a Future President (TV)
Genre: Cartero, Gen, M/M, Other, Supportive Gays, Tennis Boyfriends, Tyrus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23144950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/fics_galore
Summary: Bobby didn't expect much from his trip to high school, but a certain pair of boys helped put things into perspective for him.
Relationships: Bobby Cañero-Reed/Liam Carter, Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen
Comments: 6
Kudos: 81





	Words of Encouragement

“Alright everyone,” the teacher announced, “your High School Partner that was assigned to you will come to you. They’ll be able to find you with your nametags. Feel free to ask them any questions you have.”

As part of a program at Orange Bay Middle, 8th graders were assigned to visit certain high schools to prepare themselves for next year. And in that group of 8th graders were Bobby and Liam.

They stood by each other in the high school auditorium, waiting for their High School Partners to approach them. Then two slightly older boys walked towards them.

The shorter of the two, whose nametag read Cyrus, stuck his hand out towards Bobby.

“Hi! I’m Cyrus, nice to meet you!”

Bobby was caught off guard at the boy’s enthusiasm but shook his hand regardless.

“Uh, hi. Bobby.”

The boy next to Cyrus, TJ was the name on his shirt, stepped up slightly in front of him.

“Sorry about him. I’m TJ, and” he pointed to Liam, “you must be Liam.”

Liam looked down at his nametag and smiled back up at TJ.

“Yep, looks like it.”

TJ let out a silent chuckle and walked up to Liam, draping his arm over his shoulder.

“I like this guy.” He looked at Cyrus. “I’ll talk to him over here, meet you back here?”

Cyrus smiled gently at the boy and nodded. TJ returned the gesture, walking Liam and himself to a different area in the auditorium, the same as the other pairs of people did.

“So…” Cyrus sat down in the nearest seat in the auditorium, Bobby soon taking a seat beside him.

“How did you like the tour of the school?”

Bobby nodded with a tight-lipped smile. “It was chill.”

“Chill! Okay, that’s good.” Then Cyrus got a slightly confused expression. “At least I think that’s good. I don’t know what words mean what anymore. Like the word ‘sick’. It sounds bad but it means good.” Cyrus decided to stop his rambling, sensing Bobby’s wide eyes on him. “So, just to clarify, chill means good, right?”

Bobby couldn’t help chuckling at the older boy. “Yeah. It’s good.”

“Good. Good.”

The boys sat in awkward silence. Bobby couldn’t help but look over to where Liam was. He and TJ were laughing about something, and Bobby couldn’t help but smile at the sight of Liam’s happy face.

Cyrus leaned in closer to Bobby and followed his eye-line. He looked back and forth between the boy and what he was looking at, or more so, who he was looking at. As he kept looking at Bobby’s expression, he couldn’t help but find a sense of familiarity. He decided to approach the topic with caution.

“So, that Liam guy.”

Bobby got out of his Liam-induced-trance when he realized that Cyrus was watching him stare. He gave a nervous smile when he looked back at him.

“Yeah, what about him?”

“You guys just seem pretty…” Cyrus’s hands fiddled with each other, trying to think of the correct term to say, “close.”

Bobby nodded and smiled.

“Yeah, Liam and I are…”

Bobby took a glance at Liam again, trying to keep the disappointment off his face as he finished his sentence.

“good friends.”

“Ahh.” Cyrus nodded with a smile on his face and leaned back in his seat. “You’re still in the ‘just friends’ phase. I know your pain.”

Bobby chuckled nervously at the implication of Cyrus’s words. “I don’t know what you mean.”

Cyrus gave Bobby a knowing look. “The way you stare at him. It seems, and forgive me if I’m wrong, like a more-than-friends relationship.”

Bobby’s mouth opened and closed. Cyrus, not wanting the boy next to him to feel like he’s judging him, decided to continue talking.

“It’s okay. I don’t mean to pry. I’m sorry if I overstepped. I just wanted you to know, I know what you’re feeling.”

Bobby looked back at Cyrus, silently prompting him to go on.

“I was just friends with a guy once. And I liked him. And a big part of me was afraid to let him know.” Cyrus silently laughed at himself. “Actually a big part of me is afraid of everything.”

He shook his head as he got back on topic. “The point is that the fear almost stopped me from telling him. But in the end, it all worked out.”

Cyrus gave a soft smile as he directed his gaze towards TJ and Liam. TJ somehow felt his boyfriend’s eyes on him, smiling back and giving a small wave.

Bobby watched the interaction, admiring the way the two boys looked at each other. And he already knew he looked at Liam that way. He could only hope Liam would look at him the same way.

When Cyrus looked away and focused back on Bobby, he placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Just give it time. And take a chance. Things will work out. I can promise you that.”

Bobby gave Cyrus a grateful smile.

With his encouragement, Bobby would finally tell Liam how he felt about him.

And Cyrus would talk to TJ later and discover that Liam and he had a similar conversation.

Bobby already had it imagined in his head. They’d be together, TJ and Cyrus would go on double dates with him, it would be great.

And Bobby couldn’t wait.


End file.
